


All of Me

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [80]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: not know that she is upstairs, killian and henry have a heart to heart. killian tells henry that he is afraid that emma won't love all of him (the pirate/stump/crimes) and henry asks if he loves all of her (lost girl/princess/mother/daughter and other things) emma is filled with love and rushes down stairs and lets her pirate know tha she loves all of him. some kisses and a gross from henry plz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

She had been kind of quiet when she entered their apartment. Usually, Emma was all for announcing to her boyfriend and son that she was back so she could figure out just what her two men were up to. But from the moment she opened the door, she could hear the two of them talking from the living room.

Emma smiled to herself as she heard the two of them together. She loved the two of them more than anything, and she loved that they got along as well as they did. No Killian wasn’t Henry’s father, but Killian cared for her son as if Henry was his own, just as Henry cared for Killian.

Killian had been staying at Granny’s during the first three months of their relationship. Since Neal was born, Emma and Henry had found a place on the edge of town. But as the days wore on, Killian spent more and more nights over at her place, and eventually it just became theirs. She had never lived with any of her boyfriends before, Neal aside, and she wasn’t even sure that counted due to the lack of a place to live. She found that she didn’t quite mind having him around, and that it made her feel more at home with him.

So ever so quietly she snuck up the stairs so she could change into a pair of comfortable sweats. It had been a long day at work, and even though her father was trying to pick up the slack he had been missing from taking some time off for her brother, there was still so, so much paper work to do.

As she began to make her way down the stairs, she froze as she heard the tail end of Henry’s question.

“So Killian, you’ve been living with us for quite some time now. And don’t get me wrong, I love having you here, but are you ever planning on proposing to her?” Henry asked in his curious voice.

She could hear her boyfriend exhale slightly, and Emma felt herself on edge as she waited for his answer.

“I don’t know, Lad,” she heard him say heavily.

“Why not?” Henry questioned. “You obviously love her.”

“And I always will. But marrying her means that she’s stuck with me. She deserves the world, and I don’t know how to give that to give that to her. I’m a broken man, Henry,” he said, voice cracking slightly. “There are so many dark parts of me. I’m a pirate and she deserves a prince. She deserves someone who hasn’t committed the crimes I have and someone who is pure of heart. She deserves someone who is _whole_ , not just mentally, but physically.”

Emma didn’t have to be able to see them to know he was referring to his stump. She felt her heart weigh down at his words, and part of her wanted to go contradict him right there and then.

His outburst however hadn’t silenced her son.

“Do you love my Mom?” Henry asked, and Emma was slightly confused.

“Of course I do!” Killian said passionately. “More than anything.”

“Do you love all of her? Do you love how strong she is, or how compassionate she is? What about the not so glamourous parts of her? Like the fact that’s she’s a lost girl? That she had, and sometimes still has walls that are a mile high. Do you love that she’s a princess, and the fact that she’s the Saviour? How about that she’s a mother and a daughter? Do you love all those things about her?” Henry asked him, voice sounding slightly heated.

“I do,” Killian said. “I love every last piece of her with my entire heart.”

“So what makes you think that she doesn’t feel the same way about you?” Henry asked, startling both Emma, and Killian with his comeback.

Sensing her boyfriend’s stunned silence, Emma chose that moment to rush down the stairs. She walked into the living room and threw her arms around her pirate.

“When did you get home, Love?” Killian asked, surprised at her presence as his arms wrapped around her. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough,” Emma admitted. “Killian Jones, you are an absolute bloody idiot for thinking that there are any parts of you that I don’t love. I meant it when I said that I don’t care what you’ve done, because I see the person you’ve become. You are one of the greatest men I know, and I love every little piece of you. And nothing you’ve done could change that.”

He pressed his lips against hers desperately as she said that. She kissed him back with full force, needing more and more from him.

“Uhm guys? Minor in the room!” she heard Henry exclaim. “Must you kiss in front of me all the time? I get it, True Love and all, which is all fine and everything, but it still is a little gross.”

She laughed at her son’s words as she pulled away slightly. “What do you say we put in a movie and order some pizza?”

Her son cheered enthusiastically as she shuffled through a pile of DVDs to find one to watch. She cuddled into Killian’s arms, and she could feel the warmth from him as he held her tightly, as if he was slightly afraid of losing her.

“I love you,” she murmured as she looked up at him.

“I love you too,” he said, relaxing into her. “Now, what has the Lad chosen for us to watch this time?”

She laughed, “Trust me, you’ll enjoy this one.” She said, referring to the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ playing on the screen in front of them.


End file.
